At Home In The Clouds
by XSolXSkyX
Summary: She's not coming back, not with her past memories haunting every corner of what she called home. Even him, he scared her the most. Not because of who he was, but for how he made her feel... XiRoku, AU setting, T for character death.


_Hey you guys! This is the story that goes with "Calling At Night", but in Xion's POV. I'm not too sure if I'll be doing "Roxas' step-brother's" POV and that character's love. Decisions, decisions._

_Well, if you noticed or not, this one's longer than Roxas's. I guess I got into this one more, since Xion's a great character. This is my first time going for a tragedy sort of thing, and it's a whole series of tragedies that tie together. I'm not too sure if I'll do any other characters aside from the four mainly mentioned (although the fourth isn't mentioned in Roxas')._

_Anyway, enough rambling. Hope you guys enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I never got the point of these. Well, anyways, I do not own (insert something you've actually heard of that you know of in this story here), and if I did, (insert amazing changes that would make the thing mentioned before better). :) Good day to you, sirs and madams.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>"Remembering Sunday" Series<strong>

**(Inspired by All Time Low's "Remembering Sunday")  
><strong>

**Xion's Story**

**_" I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me. "_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Wonder if he's doing okay without me?' <em>Her thoughts were always wandering to him these days. It seems like watching over him wasn't enough for her; despite always watching him, she still couldn't read minds.

Then again, he was never exactly an open book, and eager to let others in. No, he was far from that type. Even though this was true, she was still proud on the inside that she was the one he'd opened up to so eagerly. Their history together was one that couldn't be recorded by any type of writer, and it certainly could never repeat itself.

She even wondered what would happen if certain things were different; if she had left sooner or later, if he had left and not her, if they had never met.

_**'If I had never left in the first place'**_. Her mind was a stubborn one when it wanted to be, and frankly, it was annoying. That question would always end up being ignored, for the sole reason that she would never find the answer. She'd like to think they'd be okay, and that one day, she'd confess and tell him everything.

Her past would've been left in the past, and she'd never discover it.

She, was Xion Stoner, the should-be 21 year-old girl. Her hair was raven, and in a short bob-cut. Her eyes used to always shine with either mischief or happiness. These days, she liked to picture what her eyes would look like now; dull, emotionless, and despair.

Her mood had gotten extremely darker the day she left Twilight Town to go to Destiny Islands. The people there had been nice, but none of them were her best friend, and secret love for years, Roxas Skye. So many things she wished she could've told him, but she never had the chance. A confession was due, has been due since the day they had met, but delayed for self-consciousness and doubt.

She had plenty of time to think these days; no distractions of any sort. She was left to herself and her thoughts, and to be honest, her thoughts would be the end of her. She almost chuckled at her dark humor, but restrained.

Her thoughts wandered back to the spiky blonde-haired boy. He was currently talking to that blonde girl, or technically, she was talking to his depressed figure. The girl was his next door neighbor of a long time, about roughly six years. Memories flooded in again, but this time, she figured she'd allow them. Whether it was reminisce or relieving the good days, she had no idea.

_"So Roxas, manage to get the money for the trip to the beach this weekend?" Xion innocently questioned, looking back at him for an answer. Sure, she was planning to "borrow" some money from him, knowing he'd receive extra, but he would allow it anyways. They were too close of friends to deny the other anything, and they both used this to their advantage. _

_ Currently, they were discussing the plans to hit the beach with their friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were in the Usual Spot, with Roxas sitting on the old couch that had been there for months now, on his phone, and Xion was sitting on the crate with all of their names written on it. _

_ Xion crossed her arms, now annoyed with the blonde. Did he not hear her, or is he just ignoring her? These days, he's been living on his phone, completely oblivious to Xion. As silly as it was, Xion found herself jealous of whoever he was talking to. It could've been Hayner himself, or maybe Pence, or any of his other friends. _

_Yet, Xion would appreciate some attention from Roxas! She'd get it, one way or another._

_ "Roxas!" Xion barked, and he looked up, his expression looking bored with her. She thought she felt her eye twitch at the expression she was receiving._

_ "Yeah?" he asked casually, his adorable blue eyes darting back to his phone every few seconds. Xion was ready to get over there and throw his phone at the wall, but restrained. For now, anyways._

_ "Did you hear anything I just said?" Xion asked crossly, and Roxas blinked a few times. He looked apologetic, but Xion wasn't buying it. Does he even still want to go to the beach, or is he planning on staying on his phone the whole weekend?_

_ "...No..." Roxas trailed off, but recovered and reclined on the old maroon couch, going back to texting on his phone. Xion was fuming at this point; now, this was war. She'd handle this one way or another. _

_ Since Roxas wasn't paying attention to her, she bolted up from her seat on the crate and snatched his phone, running around the area, keeping it out of his reach. Roxas looked thoroughly annoyed with her, chasing her around the room for his phone, while Xion read through all of his text messages. She just barely avoided all of his attacks and attempts to get his phone back, her speed dominating his._

_ Her heart would drop at every message, seeing as he wasn't texting Hayner. If he was, then Hayner must've changed his name and suddenly got more flirty and comfortable around Roxas. Also, Hayner must've turned gay at some point since the last time she's talked to him._

_ But alas, Hayner was not gay for Roxas. She'd rather have that than what it really was._

_This was a girl, and by the looks of their messages, his potential girlfriend. _

_'Namine...' The name tasted bitter, even though she hadn't said it. It was like a mental bomb in her head, destroying all of her hopes with Roxas. She didn't know who this girl was, but already, she didn't like her. Call it jealousy, but Xion wouldn't. She calls it...watching out for a friend. She'd hurt this girl if she did anything to harm Roxas; then again, she shouldn't be anywhere near Roxas, or in contact with him._

_ Xion finally stopped running, throwing the phone at Roxas. This caught him off guard, and hit him in the head. He flinched, picking his phone up after it hit the ground, and rubbed his forehead._

_ "Ouch, Xi! What was that for?" Roxas asked, with slight irritation, slight concern. Xion rolled her eyes mentally; she steals his phone and meddles in his business, and yet he shows concern for __**her.**__ Honestly, he's too nice for his own good. One day, his outlook on everything will be the end of him, and he'll just crash down._

_ "Who's Namine?" Xion bluntly asked, her voice managing to not crack and channel her anger. Roxas blinked, then realized what she was talking about. She noticed the look of confusion on his face, and then walked over to her, holding out his phone._

_ "Namine's my friend. Remember, in elementary school? She was the quiet girl in my art class." Roxas reminded her, and she dug into her mind to pull out the memory. _

_ She mentally chanted the description, and managed to remember a pale-skinned, silent, shy, blue-eyed girl with blonde hair on one side of her face. She always wore white, and that was how Xion remembered her. Xion grudgingly admitted that Namine was a really nice girl back then, but people can change. Give them a few years, they could easily change. Xion mentally cringed at her thoughts of change._

_ Roxas even showed her a recent picture; she looked really beautiful. She had on a longer white dress, with pale blue sandals, and she had a notebook in her hand. She was smiling slightly, and from the side-view, Roxas must've snuck up on her to take the picture._

_ "Oh. Right. Are you two...dating?" Xion brought herself to ask that question, and Roxas looked shocked. She bit down on her lower-lip, almost embarrassed at how straight-forward she was about the whole thing. _

_ Roxas, however, seemed to take it in stride. "Oh god, no! We're really close friends, that's all. Although, I'm pretty sure she likes me." He added, but shrugged afterward. "I have no idea, really." _

_ Xion was amazed at how oblivious the boy could really be. Xion knew for a fact, just by the text messages, that Namine was practically in love with the boy. And, Xion was around Roxas 24/7, and yet, he had no idea she was in love with him either. _

_ Honestly, Xion just believed, at this point, all boys were oblivious to girls' feelings for them._

_ Xion was actually pretty happy about this discovery, but didn't voice it out loud. "Oh, poor Namine!" she half-meant that, honestly. "Well, anyway, stop texting for a few minutes. We still need to talk about our plans to the beach!"_

_ While they discussed plans to the beach, Xion had a feeling that Roxas knew she was jealous. He would look at his phone (she took it away from him), then back at her, and smirk. At least he managed to put two and two together._

She could daydream about her memories all she'd like, but she knew one thing was for certain; she wasn't coming back. No matter what it took, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't go back. Sure, her best friend and the love of her lifetime expected her return, which made her feel guilty about knowing, but so what? That doesn't mean she can just…return to him, just like that. That's not how things work, and that would defy everything.

To say the only reason she wouldn't go back to Twilight Town (to Roxas, truly) was because she literally couldn't would be a lie. There was also her treacherous past haunting her mind, tearing it into shreds in the inside. Her past was the one thing she feared, and to go back to where it all began was just too unbearable.

She, like it or not, was a monster. She used to be involved in so many awful things; how she even ended up here instead of the alternative amazed her. She would do drugs, despite only being 12, cut herself constantly, and wallow in misery. For what reasons? She could justify herself and say because she had been miserable at the foster home, but that wouldn't be fair to blame it on her parents' deaths.

The other reason had been because she felt so alone in the world. She literally had no friends, no family, nothing or no one she could turn to when she was in distress. The girls and boys at the foster home hated her, for some unknown reason.

She felt like a freak. Her hair was too short, according to the girls, and she was too ugly, according to the boys. Where did she belong? Who was she? What was she living for? Even to this day, she had no answers. So, she had run away, from everything, from everyone, and crossed over to the other side of Twilight Town.

That side of town was where all the criminals, all the screwed up people lived, and even then she knew that. After wandering around in the alleys for days, some people found her. She could never forget those names, even if she tried. Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. Fortunately, Vivi had left before things got worse. Those other people had transformed her into this lifeless doll they controlled…this puppet, that they could pull the strings of.

She did so many awful things; got into fights for no reason, robbed, all kinds of unthinkable crimes. She was a terrible person, which barely escaped the cops every time. They were known as the Disciplinary Committee, an ironic title for such terrible people. They ruled the south side of Twilight Town.

But one time, that one time, was the time that threw her over the edge that made her hate herself. One day, she was by herself, at the Clock Tower, going to meet up with the rest of the group.

There, she met a boy, who was extremely gorgeous.

He had chocolate brown spikes, sea-blue eyes, bright and filled with life. He wasn't even doing anything, minding his own business, but from her accord, he was waiting for someone. She had marijuana in her pockets, and she knew she would be the one paying for the ice-cream for the group. She needed money, and he looked foolish and trust-worthy enough to help.

Somehow, she had managed to convince the boy to buy drugs. She had to endure becoming friends with him to do this, and he had told her all of his problems at the Clock Tower. They were both smoking marijuana together, while the boy chattered on and on about the girl that he claimed "would never love someone like him" when there was apparently another. And his parents were divorcing, and he had some other problems going on. This girl he spoke of also hated him for some reason that he never explained.

Weeks passed, and she hadn't heard from that boy. She continued doing the things she had done, and never went back to that tower. The day she did return, alone, she saw the boy again.

He looked an absolute wreck.

His hair was sloppier, his eyes had bags under them, and his clothes looked wrecked and dirty. His eyes had a lifeless, dull blue color, almost stormy, and his expression was blank. He remembered her apparently, and had asked her what he should do if his life was terrible. She could never forget the words she told him, how sick she felt those days with Roxas, how the guilt ate her alive until she was nothing inside.

"_Give Up." _Those were her words of wisdom, to such an amazing boy who had so much potential. He seemed so perfect, like he was a dream. Until he met her, that is. The freak, the ugly one, the doll; in other words, Xion Stoner.

That boy stood right up, nodded to her, and jumped off the tower. It looked like he was floating, but she knew he wouldn't float. His last words to her broke her heart, and it made her feel like dirt. He said "thank you". She did nothing to help him, and she was his so-called friend. He was too forgiving, too caring, better than her, to even think of talking with her.

She remembered how peaceful he looked; eyes closed, a sorrowful expression on his face. It was like he was becoming one with the Earth. In a sense, that feeling was correct.

It was all over the news, everywhere she turned, someone would be mourning. "He was so nice…" or "I miss him so much, it hurts…" echoed in her mind. She was this beast, one that destroyed, not embraced. She was responsible of the death of an innocent and wonderful person.

Eventually, she attended his funeral, a changed girl. She had moved back to the good side of Twilight Town, ditching her gang, and moved in with her forgiving Aunt Tifa. She couldn't bring herself to cry; she never knew him, and that would be incredibly terrible of her.

She saw the girl he was talking about then; auburn, semi-long hair, and she was extremely beautiful. She was also crying her eyes out, mascara smudged beneath her amethyst eyes, as she gazed down lovingly at the boy in the casket.

The fact that she had caused all that suffering drew her to hate herself. That was, until she met the blonde boy who was also there. He had noticed her depression outside of the church, and after hours of talking, she knew everything about this boy. Roxas McCartney, the step-brother to the boy she murdered. Sora Osment.

It didn't take long to fall in love with this boy, and she put aside her guilt for her selfish romance with the blonde. He was unaware; of the things she'd done, the things she'd seen, the things she'd been apart of. He'd hate her existence if he knew she was the reason his step-brother, his beloved step-brother, had died because of her. He used to tell her all kinds of stories; stories that made Sora seem like the most perfect person on the planet.

Xion had ran home crying all those times after his story, and didn't stop until she fell asleep.

Then, that damned day came. The day everything fell apart, not only for herself, but for her love as well.

_Her eyes darted across every corner of the room, searching for any decent hiding spots. For some reason, Roxas' room was actually clean, which startled Xion. Usually, you couldn't even see the carpet, thus causing Xion to trip over random articles of clothing._

_After taking a quick look around, her eyes landed on a photo beside his bed, which was made. No matter how much she tried to, she couldn't bring herself to smile._

_It was him. That boy. The one who was foolish enough to listen to her stupid nonsense and just give up on everything. His hopes, his dreams. Everything. All thrown away._

_Fresh salt tears stung her eyes as she slowly, with a shaky hand, lifted the picture to get a closer view. She'd know those eyes anywhere. They were so radiant, so uplifting, before they became clouded and emotionless. Even though she knew him for a short time, she knew well enough that it wasn't like the boy to be emotionless and depressing._

_Sora._

_He had one arm wrapped tightly around Roxas' neck, holding him in a firm chokehold, as he smiled at the camera innocently. Roxas' face was twisted mid-scowl, trying to get out of Sora's hold. Xion choked on her laughter; grief yet amusement filled her throat._

_And as quickly as she tried to remain calm, she leaned against Roxas' well, tears cascading down on his dark gray carpet. Her hand gripped her forehead, and she fumbled around for her phone, ready to call Olette to pick her up from Roxas' house. She couldn't deal with this now, and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Roxas what was wrong._

_Instead of getting to her contacts lists, an alert was displayed on the screen. She had one new text message. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked the view button._

_What the message said horrified her, and suddenly, she wished she was hiding right now._

_**Hey, xi. betcha don't remember me, huh? Well, i remember u. very good. u got us in jail, and now, we're coming 2 find u. don't bother calling the cops again, cuz this time, we can take them. Guns. rai just bought em. U remember rai? **_

_**i hope u remember us xi. that way, u can tell us everything again, like we used to. That way, we can find out whats important and take it all away from u one by one.**_

_**with love, the disciplinary committee – Seifer Almasy**_

_By this point, she began pacing, hyperventilating, panicking. They knew where she was, they knew her number, they knew she was still alive. They remembered everything about this girl, and if she unlucky enough, they knew she couldn't forget them. The reason her life had the worst 6 years in history. _

"_No, no, no, no. They can't know where I am, they just can't. There's no way they know." She kept muttering to herself, the tears coming harder and harder, both of her hands running through her short hair. Her feet were making their marks in the carpet, and her muttering would get louder and louder._

_By this point, she heard Roxas rush over to the door from outside, presumably worried if she was okay. She had no idea she was this loud, and she began panicking some more. 'Roxas can't know. I don't want him getting hurt. Those monsters will get him, I'm positive.'_

"_Xion, are you okay in there?" And then she lost control of the thoughts processing in her head. She didn't respond, collapsing to her knees on the carpet, clutching her head in agony, but soundless. She shut her eyes tight, praying everything will just stop. 'Make it all go away…please…'_

'_**Miss Stoner, is it true these guys were trying to kill Setzer here?'**_

'…_**.Y-yes'**_

'_**Thanks miss. Now they're gonna do the time.'**_

'…_**B-but….W-what are you-'**_

'_**Jail, sweetie. Maybe even prison, if we're lucky. We have countless records of their crimes, and they will not be shown mercy.'**_

'_**How could you? You ungrateful bitch! After everything we've ever done for you! We were your family!'**_

'_**Traitor.'**_

'_**We'll be back for you, y'know?'**_

'_**You listen here, and you listen good, alright, bitch. You're probably here to say sorry. Well, the apology will never be accepted. This is my third time back here, and they say I may never leave this hell-hole.'**_

'_**But guess what? I'll find a way out. And when I do, the first thing I'm gonna do, is find you, and kill you. Run all you like, hell, even hide. But I'll find you. When Seifer Almasy is out for blood, you bet your ass he gets it. And I want the blood of family.'**_

'_**Maybe you can apologize to that boy you killed…in hell, where you belong.'**_

_After all these years thinking he was just making weak attempts to bury the fear in her mind, to psych her out, he was telling the truth. Somehow they let that animal out of jail, and now, he was out to get her. Rai and Fuu would always agree with him, no questions asked. They were cold-blooded killers, and Xion regretted ever associating herself with the likes of them._

_She cracked her eyes open, the first thing she sees was that damned picture. In a bout of rage, confusion, and pain, her arm extended to the end-table, snatching the picture. Without thinking, she flung the picture across the wall, the frame shattering to pieces, leaving a broken remain on the carpet._

_Strangely, she felt a bit at ease. But the rampage was not over yet._

_Seeing she hadn't closed the text message screen on her phone, she chucked the phone at the door as well. The phone was broken, static still being heard, and the static stung Xion's ears, but brought her back to reality._

_She had to escape. Get away from here, get away from everything. She knew, as much as it ached, that she had to leave Roxas. He'd be in danger, and Seifer would go visit him first if Xion was around him. Knowing Seifer, he'd kill Roxas right in front of her. Or worse, tell Roxas everything about her that he didn't know._

_If he was feeling generous, he'd suffocate him, or choke the life out of him._

_Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she frantically looked around for some sort of escape. The door was banging, being kicked and punched by Roxas. The beat was matching her heart-beats._

_With a quick thinking tactic, she realized that there was only one way out: the window._

_Without even thinking of a better solution, she took a quick breath and launched herself out the window. The glass was sticking to the back of her neck, and she cringed._

_Yet, she kind of enjoyed the pain._

_The impact of the fall was nothing compared to the shards sticking out of her back, and she got to her feet, stumbling. She took off in any direction, running towards her house, directly down the street from Roxas'._

_Roxas had probably broken down the door by now, horrified at what he was seeing in his room, drawing false conclusions._

_She noticed her car parked in Olette's driveway, like she left it, and, ignoring the stinging sensation in her spine, rushed over and hopped in. _

_After a few hours of driving, she had arrived at the ferry to Destiny Islands. She had formed a plan during her drive, and that was the only place she could take part in it. _

_She had remembered to put on her old trench coat from the dark times with Seifer, and had her hood on. She paid the man that ran the ferry, and hopped on without a word._

_Once a long, conflicting ride to the destination came to an end, she cleared her head for the final time. If she was going through with this plan, there would be no looking back, no second-thoughts, no doubts. She just had to do it._

_Walking for about an hour, figuring out where she was going exactly, she managed to find the beach Sora had told her about. It was almost pleasant to see the sights of his hometown in person. His description did it justice, that was for sure._

_She was on the beach he was talking about. The one with the Paopu fruit (which she used to have dreams of sharing with Roxas) trees, the one with the pretty shells, and the breathtaking view. Everything about this place was paradise, gorgeous even._

_Why Sora had taken a vacation from this place, and met his demise by her influence, she would never know. Nor would she try to figure out._

_Slowly walking over to the shore, she tossed her coat into the water, watching the material sink down. Then, she slipped off her heeled boots, barefoot in the sand. She found some sort of peace in this, and especially from staring at the gentle waves._

_She heaved a sigh. "That looks so…liberating." The coat had disappeared completely from sight, and the boots had been caught by the tide, sinking down to the ocean._

_She wanted to try that._

_She walked slowly into the water, going deeper and deeper, until she was nose-deep. Her legs were flailing helplessly to stay up, but eventually, she saw no point._

_Then she gave up completely, letting herself float down. Her eyes had remained closed, not wanting to see anything else aside from the gorgeous sky of Destiny Islands as her last sights._

_Alas, her heart wouldn't allow it. Her last sights, before slipping into serene peace in the clouds, was the boy she would never give up._

'_Roxas…'_

_And then, she saw a brunette-spiked angel of perfection, extending his hand out to her. Smiling gently, she took his hand in hers, letting the light engulf her._

And that was how everything happened. Nobody knew what had happened to her, and not many people gave an effort to find out, aside from her friends. And, of course, Roxas.

She had been watching over him for the longest time, and his life had slipped away, into a depression that had remained for a long time. She felt guilty for making him like this, but the feeling was mutual.

He made her life in the Heavens a depression without him.

She almost felt tears of joy escape her eyes as she heard his confession to her. All this time, she had wondered if he ever felt the same, if she ever had a chance with him. He was even going to purpose the day everything steered off-course for both of them. That Sunday.

And then, she realized another thing. That he was her's from the start, and she was a fool. Not Namine's, not Hayner's. Her's.

Although, now, she felt she was born a fool.

Watching him walk away bruised her heart. He wasn't walking away for her, she knew that in her mind, but it still hurt. She felt like he was turning away from her, letting her go now.

She was selfish, and it sickened her. She knew, as wrong as it was, that she wanted him to be alone all of his life, until he came up here with her, where they could be happy. She didn't want him to forget her, to move on. But she had it all wrong…

No matter to her. She would never forget him, and she would tell him this when it was his time. She needed to let him go, let him live his life on Earth. If they had another time, or another place, things would've been different.

But we don't always get what we want in life.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, a gesture of comfort. She smiled, putting her hand over his. "Why does it feel like I'm dying a second time?"

The voice sighed, knowing what she was thinking. "You didn't expect him to do what you did, to give up his life, to escape his troubles, did you?"

She chuckled darkly, shaking her head hopelessly. "You should know by now, I'm incredibly selfish."

"Well, you and I both know your selfishness can't get in the way from where we are now."

She cringed at the wisdom of his words. For someone so young (technically), he sounded like a wise old man. She held back tears, since this task had become easier upon entering Heaven, and nodded slowly.

"I know." She choked out, and she didn't react to his arms wrapping around her in comfort. She didn't need the comfort anymore. Especially from him, with all the irony circled around this very meeting.

"It's time to let go. For both of your sakes. Your sins were forgiven, and he never found out. Everything's okay now, right?" he had basically confirmed all of her worries and thoughts in just one moment, and suddenly, she felt a burden lift from her shoulders.

"Right. Thank you…Sora."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'd like to think it was good, but, ya know. Can never be sure, right? I at least think it's better than the work I've done on my old account.<em>

_Well, I'll cya guys later! Maybe read Roxas' story, and let me know if you'd like to see Sora's story or "Sora's love's" story. :) I bet we can all guess who that is by this point, huh? Pssh, I didn't make it too hard to guess.  
><em>


End file.
